


Your Future

by Kurokosou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hostage Situations, Love Confessions, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform, everymomentwithyou, idk what else to tag, shanceyear, shanceyear2k19, summary sucks, superhero au, superpowered humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokosou/pseuds/Kurokosou
Summary: Being a superhero sometimes means making difficult choices - choices that require you to think with your head, not your heart. Letting ones emotions can cloud the rational judgement and may cost you more than your life...it could cost you your future.(Written for Year of Shance 2019, January: New Beginnings)





	Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, this au is the same verse I posted [here](https://veilofemptyspace.tumblr.com/post/176193015275/superheroes-au-shance-proposal) but two years earlier from that event...
> 
> Black Paladin = Shiro (33)  
> Blue Spirit = Lance (25)  
> Green Gremlin = Pidge/Katie (23)  
> Yellow (Lion) = Hunk (25)  
> Red (Phoenix) = Keith (26)  
> Orange (Bolt) = Matt (27)  
> Princess = Allura (??)

He had been careless.

He knew the second Green Gremlin lost visuals on “the Druid” it meant trouble; but amidst the chaos of dealing with Galra Tech’s own super-powered team _and_ preventing a very active volcano from erupting, he had been otherwise preoccupied. When Princess confirmed that she had lost Blue Spirit’s com signal, he knew the worst of his fears were being realised. And now he was standing here, on top of the mouth of the bubbling volcano, facing off with the Druid holding Blue as his hostage. He couldn’t see it through the mask, but he knew the dark mage was smirking at him, an iron grip on Blue’s arm, twisted behind his back that he pulled tighter, causing the water-powered hero to flinch. He felt the hum of power in his veins as he raised his hand, ready to throw the Druid aside with just one thought.

“Don’t even, Black Paladin,” the Druid warned, holding up his free hand, fingers curled tight around the small device in his palm. “The second my thumb comes off this trigger for _any_ reason, pretty Blue here loses his head.” He pulled tighter on Blue’s arm, the hero letting out a grunt as his body bowed forward on reflex; a thick black collar rest heavily around his neck, three red dots lighting up the front. Black let his power drain back to its core, lowering his hand back to his side, furious dark grey eyes refusing to let the Druid out of his sight.

“Let me guess – you want to trade Blue Spirit’s life for the Komar box,” Black stated, the steadiness of his voice betraying the raging storm swirling in his blood.

“Well now, it sounds so cold when you say it like that, but essentially – yes,” the Druid chuckled.

“You have no right to possess this kind of technology!”

“The Komar was created by Galra Tech and thus, it belongs to us! You so-called “heroes” stole what is the rightful property of the High Priestess!”

“It’s not exactly “stealing” if it was illegal to begin with,” Black growled, eyes narrowing dangerously at the Druid. The low threatening rumbling from the volcano filled the silence between them, the air thick and hot from the heat rising from the lava. A long sigh left the Druid, giving a small shrug of his shoulder, waving his hand with the collar’s trigger in the air.

“We can debate this all we want, but we’re running the clock here. Now – do we make the trade or are we both walking away from here empty-handed?” the Druid questioned, making a show of moving all but his thumb on the trigger to prove his point. Black felt his face tighten, reaching around for the light-weight black box attached to his belt, pulling it off with a _click_.

“Black! _No_! You can’t hand them the Komar!” Blue pleaded, wincing as the Druid pulled his arm to silence him. Black stared blankly at the blue-coloured hero before averting his eyes down to the box in his hand; it was such a small device and seemingly so harmless, but they all knew it held the power to destroy continents.

“Oh come now, Black Paladin – are you really willing to give up your future? To throw away the best years of your life, all just to keep that tiny box out of our hands?” the Druid baited. Black finally lifted his gaze away from the box, a strange sense of calmness settling in his bones as he faced the Druid.

“Well, when you say it like that – _no, I’m not!_ ” Black drew his arm back, quickly tossing the Komar box into the air, pouring his focus into an invisible bubble inside the device, expanding it in his mind till the device shattered, the broken pieces falling into the volcano. The Druid let out a frantic shout, drawing his hand back from Blue’s arm as he chased the falling pieces to the edge of the volcano’s mouth, watching with frustration as they melted and disappeared into the fiery lake. The dark mage let out a growl, turning to face Black with a fierce glare behind the mask, holding his trigger hand up.

“You are going to regret that!” A vice-like pressure suddenly grasped the Druid’s hand, preventing him from lifting his thumb from the button, his arm shaking against the invisible hold. Black had his hand out, feeling his powers vibrating through his muscles as he held the Druid in place; he turned his attention to Blue, holding out his other hand. The collar snapped and clicked free from Blue’s neck, the young hero letting out a sigh of relief, a hand automatically reaching for his neck. He could breathe easier now that he didn’t have a literal bomb waiting to blow his head off. Black levitated the collar several hundred feet into the air before he released the Druid’s hand, the mage’s thumb coming off the trigger; the sound of a mini explosion followed three seconds from above their heads.

The Druid let out an aggravated scream, charging forward to attack. He barely got two steps as Black’s eyes flashed white, the mage letting out a pained howl as he gripped the sides of his head before he collapsed to the ground. Blue flinched at the unexpected mental attack; although Black’s attack hadn’t been directed at him, he still felt the physic waves rippling through the air.

“…I can see why you don’t use _that_ move too often…” Blue tried to tease, but the lightness in his tone wasn’t completely there. Black let out a silent sigh before turning his full attention to Blue, stormy grey eyes softening to a worrying look.

“Blue, are you alright?”

“I – I’m fine, I just, you – Black! What were you thinking?!” Blue exasperated, his expression twisting between something of relief and annoyance.

“I was thinking of saving your life,” Black stated plainly, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. Blue let out a small noise of frustration, throwing his hands in the air, bright blue eyes glaring at the ashen floor.

“You just destroyed the most powerful device in the world!” Blue near-shouted; he jumped at the hands gripping tight on his shoulders, steadying him as ocean blue met with stormy grey.

“Blue, it’s just a box – an object, a tool; in a couple of months, another item will be the most powerful device in the world. And once that’s run its course, another one will take its place and another one after that!” Black argued, his brows drawn together in slight agitation and a deep frown on his face. Blue glanced away with a guilty look, knowing the senior hero was right, not entirely sure why he was making it a bigger deal than it sounded. The tightness in Black’s expression softened slowly, moving his human hand carefully to cradle Blue’s cheek in his palm; Blue startled at the touch, his blush hidden underneath his face mask as he snapped his gaze back to the man standing before him.

“Potentially deadly world-destroying tech comes out of the wood works everyday…but there’s only ever going to be one of _you_ …” Black said with a tender tone. Blue could feel his blush spreading down his neck, eyes going wide as Black continued to speak with a loving smile. “Blue – I’m never going to find another you; not even if I searched the entire universe.”

“I…wow…okay, wow! That’s – one heck of a confession there!” Blue couldn’t help but laugh, reaching his hand to touch against the one still cradling his cheek. Black chuckled along with him, gently caressing his thumb along Blue’s cheek.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to admit it…” he apologised quietly.

“Yeah, well, you were so set on your whole “denial” thing, I’m not surprised you –!!” Blue’s words were cut off as Black pulled the younger hero into a kiss, his prosthetic arm wrapping around his waist, his human hand cradling the back of Blue’s head. Blue tensed for a moment before relaxing in the elder’s grasp, his eyelids falling shut as he reached both hands to caress Black’s face, responding to the kiss eagerly. He had waited for far too long for this moment to happen, and he was going to savour every second of it. A loud cough jolted the pair back to reality, the two pulling apart from the kiss, although not from each other, as they turned to face their teammates, a varied range of amusement on their faces.

“If you two are done spit-swapping, Yellow and Orange managed to stabilize the volcano and we’ve got a bunch of Galra goons to haul back to the capital,” Green stated, a hand propped on her hip and a teasing grin on her face. Black cleared his throat, taking a step back from Blue as he released him from his arms.

“You guys go ahead, we’ll, uh – we’ll catch up in a bit,” Black ordered, sending a smile towards Blue. The water-powered hero returned it with a shy one.

“Yeah, yeah, sure – you guys do you,” Green said rolling her eyes, but she was still smiling. She turned to the rest of their group, a cocky grin on her face as she held up a hand. “Annnd on that note – everyone here owes me fifty bucks!”

“Uh, excuse you little sis, but you said they’d get together _after_ the New Year, and it is currently…” Orange paused to check the clock built into his suit. “December 31, 11:54pm in Altea, so – that means I win!”

“International dateline, big brother – it’s totally past midnight here!” Green argued.

“It’s board daylight here!” Orange pointed out, gesturing wildly towards the gleaming sun. “Oh and totally called it! Black confessed first!”

“Uh, technically Red was the one who called it first, sooo,” Yellow reminded. Red just shook his head, muttering something about running ahead to prep the transport as well as load the tied up Galra team they left on the shore. The others started the trek back down the volcano, the Druid bound and in tow, as they continued to banter over the details of their wager. Blue chuckled, letting out a sigh as he listened to their teammates babble on.

“We’re going to hearing _that_ all week,” he grieved.

“It’s worth it,” Black laughed before turning to Blue, reaching out for his hand. An air of calmness fell between them, neither saying a word, neither needing to, as they enjoyed each other’s presence.

“…So – what pushed you hard enough to finally confess to me?” Blue asked curiously, pushing his bangs away from his face. He could feel Black’s grip tighten around his, the elder looking at him as if he was the most precious treasure in the world. It made Blue feel – a little self-conscious, but in a good kind of way.

“What the Druid said, about you being my future – now I don’t want to agree with the bad guys here, but he was right to say that,” Black began, earning him a puzzled look from the younger hero. “When I – when Princess was finally able to rescue me from my captors, from – _them_ – I thought my torture was finally over. But I was wrong; things were almost just as bad as when I had been imprisoned. After I “retired” from the hero scene, it felt like things just got even worse…

“I thought my life was over; I was ready to accept just drifting aimlessly for the rest of my life, with no purpose or will to live…and then you showed up. You brought out things I had long forgotten, you – gave me a jump start on life; a clean slate.”

“I’d prefer to think of it as – starting a new chapter,” Blue said warmly.

“A new beginning,” Black added. Blue smiled brightly at him, leaning over to steal another kiss, one that Black happily returned. Their coms buzzed with Green’s voice, informing them that they’ve loaded up their ship and are ready to head back to Altea. Black replied to Green, saying they would be there shortly; he checked to make sure his grip on Blue’s hand was secure before levitating them both in the air. Although technically, he didn’t really need to hold Blue’s hand while levitating them, but he just liked feeling the other’s warmth in his palm; Blue certainly wasn’t objecting to the physical contact.

Black landed them safely by their ship and their teammates, doing one last check to make sure they got all the Galra Tech members they had taken down, before boarding the vessel and taking off. Black never released Blue’s hand once the entire trip, ignoring all the teasing jibs and gagging noises their team was making at them. He was excited to see where this would go, to see what kind of life he and Blue would build together in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [Linky link](https://veilofemptyspace.tumblr.com/post/182296298180/why-are-kisses-so-hard-to-draaaaaw-ahem)


End file.
